My Sweet Maple
by amuikutolover123
Summary: WARNING; Rated M for sexual acts. Don't like Yaoi, go away x3 Alfred arrives at Matthew's house with a present however, the little gift box soon forgotten when Alfred helps Matthew with his craving. Will they become more than just brothers? ;O; My first lemon please be nice I was role playing on omegle a few weeks back and I role played this.


Matthew moaned, shifting slightly on the couch as his eyes fluttered closed. Rubbing a hand over his crotch as he tilted his head back. He was already half-hard, lips parted, he was slightly flushed as he panted into the air quietly.

"O-Oh God.." He groaned...

Alfred pulled up into Matthew's driveway and got out of the car. He opened the back door and took out a gift box it was Matthew's birthday after all so he had got him something special. Walking to the door he touched the knob and turned it.

'Huh? Weird it is never open normally I have to knock.' He thought curiously and slightly worried. Opening the door all the way he stepped inside.

"Yo Matt-?" He stopped his sentence short when he heard the moaning coming from the living room.

'What the fuck?' He thought to himself he listened for a couple more seconds before walking to the living room. His mouth dropped to the floor at the sight of his naked brother laying there masturbating however, he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"D-Dude... Are you that- Desperate?" He managed to say in-between giggles.

Matthew gasped and quickly put his hands to the side, body freezing up as he looked at his brother. His face slowly turned red with horrible embarrassment. He thought he would be alone for the night! After all, not many remembered his birthday, including Alfred. His legs shifted, his need still obvious, it just made it that much worse for him.

"I-I..." 'Crap!' Matthew couldn't think of anything to say as his brother stood there, chuckling and watching him.

Alfred laughed one more time before walking over and kneeling down beside his younger brother, staring straight into his wide, embarrassed eyes.

"Why the sudden embarrassment? I didn't say I wouldn't help you now did I? I like you enough to satisfy you~" He said in a low tone as if whispering to him in a crowd of people.

Matthew leaned back lightly on to the couch, blinking at his brother as he moved closer, he gaped trying to speak again.

"B-Because...!" Wasn't it obvious? He'd just walked in on him touching himself!

Alfred chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss to his soft, wet, gaped lips. Matthew stared at him in surprise, body tensing up when their lips pressed together. He breathed out, he was far too needy and worked up now to refuse anything.

"Nnh... Please.." He murmured against his lips, blush darkening as he reached up for him, tugging him to come closer.

Alfred accepted the younger's request and moved him closer, moving his hand down to his thighs, teasing him quite unfairly. He kissed his brother again, this time sliding his tongue inside his mouth. The two battled for dominance but as always, Alfred won that. As he did so he lightly took hold of his brother's slightly hard member and began to rub it.

Matthew's hands curled into the other's shirt, hips shifting and jaw tightening.

"Don't be an ass about this..." He mumbled before their lips pressed together again, brows pressing downwards as he fought against his brother, moaning quietly and immediately faltering in his attempts for dominance when he was touched. A hand moved up to the back of his brother's head, grasping into his hair as he bucked his hips into the touch.

"H-Hah...Al..." He murmured, wanting more.

Alfred responded by smirking devilishly and pulled away long enough to remove his own clothes which Matthew helped him do, sighing slightly eager to carry on intercourse.

"Better, Mattie?" He questioned, a smirk still present on his lips.

Matthew nodded, eyes narrowing slightly at the smirk his brother wore so easily. Alfred laid down again but in a different position, licking three of his fingers and one at a time he stuck them inside Matthew as he bent down, he licked the tip of his member then worked his way up to his nipples. Trying to find that one special spot inside his brother.

Matthew watched as his brother licked his fingers with a thick swallow, gasping when they were inserted and closing his eyes. His whole body was hot from every little touch. He panted, squirming slightly, before gasping out and nearly yelling when his brother found his special bundle of nerves inside of him.

"Oh G-God!...Al!... Y-You..." He groaned, rolling his hips, precum dripping on to his stomach from his own member, "I need you.."

Finally after what seemed like forever, Alfred removed his fingers and started to insert his own member, he found the bundle of nerves again and proceeded to thrust in that one spot, attempting to drive his brother wild. He kissed his lips for a third time, except giving Matthew the dominance for the first time, he allowed him to lick through his own cavern. Thrusting harder and faster, he somehow managed to be gentle knowing how frail his brother was.

"I need you more..." Alfred said in a low, almost evil growl.

Matthew's moans grew louder and louder as the other continued to thrust into him. He squirmed, mewed, and groaned, noises asking for more. Kissing him a bit more roughly as he explored the cavern of Alfred's mouth desperately. Hands around his back, fingers digging into his skin, leaving scratch marks as the other drove into him harder. His body shivered at his brother's dark tone, longer hair messy and body slick with sweat, he stuttered.

"I-I need you to let me come!" He yelled out, unable to watch his voice when he was being driven this wild.

Alfred bit on to Matthew's bottom lip, kissing down his neck and making sure to leave little red marks, making them bigger each time. Alfred's smirk grew wider at the tone of his brother's voice, he whispered into his ear.

"I'm not stopping you...~"

He trusted hard once more into his brother's g-spot, enjoying the noises that Matthew was making. Matthew couldn't hold on anymore, fingers and toes curling, his head tipped when Alfred trusted into that perfect spot.

"A-Ah! Al!" He yelled out, voice loud and breathless as his whole body shuttered.

Matthew came hard all over them, tightening up on his brother as he stared up at the ceiling helplessly, seeing dots. Alfred leaned over and kissed his swollen lips one more time, softly.

"Did I satisfy you, Mattie?" He said then licked some of the cum off of Matthew's member and smiled. "You taste good, bro... I think I might do this again with you." He said whispering into his ear in another low growl. "You're noises were so great and you were so tight... I don't think I could ever forget you now, not after tonight, my sweet maple."

Matthew's lips were still parted as he breathed hard, he nodded absently, still basking in the waves of after-pleasure from his climax. He let out a quiet, surprise noise at the little lick, he was so sensitive after that. He shifted his hazed-over eyes, glancing at Alfred, swallowing, he hoped that was a promise.

"You're.. bigger that I thought, Al.." He breathed out, shuttering slightly as his brother's dark tone racked his fragile frame. "It felt so good.."

This side of Alfred, his own brother, it was amazing. Slowly shaking his head, giving him a light, weak smile, responding to the last part of Alfred's words.

"I don't want you to forget..."

"I haven't been the best big bro have I?" Alfred said with a sigh then chuckled lightly... "Bigger than you thought? I sure hope so... You're not to small yourself. I never knew you would be so tight and so... irresistible, Mattie." Alfred placed a gentle kiss on his head for comfort.

"Would you like me to stay here for the rest of the night?.. I'll make you a promise I will never forget who you are again if you agree to be mine and no one else's..." He said looking on to his brother's hazed-over eyes. His voice growling lower by the second, but keeping his tone gentle.

Matthew's lips turned into almost a pout, he shook his head no. Bristling up, he would have been offended if he said otherwise.

"Of course not! I mean.. We're brothers after all..." He said then chuckled weakly, closing his eyes at the kiss. "Y-Yeah for the rest of the night, I would.."

He took a deep breath at that, arms moving to wrap around him again, he nodded eagerly, smiling, he almost felt himself tear up, "Only yours. If that means..." He looked up at him, voice growing quieter, "That... You can be mine, too."

Alfred smiled a warm smile that he only gave to certain people. "I know I have not but now I can make up for everything that has hurt you, that I have caused..." He pulled his brother into his arms and held him there, both still unclothed. "I wont leave you're side and you can count on that.." He whispered kissing the top of Matthew's head, his eyes widened a little at the last part of Matthew's sentence. "Of course that means I'm yours as well, because I don't love anyone else as much as you and never will. No one will ever hurt you in my care anymore. If they do they wont live very long after..." He chuckled slightly. "I promise."

Alfred's words were a huge relief to hear, eyes closing as he was pulled into the embrace, his arms wrapped around his neck, he smiled at his words.

"I don't love anyone as much as I love you either, Al.." He said quietly as he buried his head on to his neck, nodding lightly, happy to hear his brother was finally going to be his, and he wouldn't have to worry about him with someone else ever again.

"That makes me very happy, Mattie~" Alfred smiled, embracing him tighter in his arms, stroking his hear lightly, enjoying the silence, and the romantic moment with his younger. He finally had someone he could call his own and it was the boy we really loved. He closed his eyes and relaxed as the sound of a gentle wind blew against the window.

'I love you, my sweet maple...'


End file.
